Together Once Again
by PericoIsLife11112
Summary: The crew of the Argo II thought that all they had to do was rescue Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. But who would have thought that Nico and Percy would find, quite the family suprise when arriving in the House of Hades... HOH SPOILERS (I advise you not to read if you haven't read House of Hades)
1. Chapter 1: The Uneasy Suprise

Chapter 1: The Uneasy Suprise

PJatO|| Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || Together Once Again || PJatO || Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || PJatO

Title: Together Once Again- The Rejoice of Two Families

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; between the two series

PjatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus/ Aside from the gods of course. They are all copywrited by the old Greeks. This fanfiction o the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made by this fanfiction. Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang is not my character. All rights for her go to Takara Phoenix.

Main Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Calypso/Bianca

Side Pairings: Octavian/Reyna, Piper/Leo, Jason/Nico, Hazel/Frank, Piper/Annabeth (one sided) Malcolm/Katie (mentioned) Miranda/Lou (mentioned), Clarisse/Chris (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Bianca DiAngelo, Reyna Anderson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters: Calypso 'Caly' Jackson, Ryan 'Ry' Jackson, Evelyn 'Eve' DiAngelo, Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang, Denise 'Danny' Simmons

Summary: The crew of the Argo II thought that all they had to do was rescue Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. But who would have thought that Nico and Percy would find, quite the family suprise when arriving in the House of Hades... HOH SPOILERS (I advise you not to read if you haven't read House of Hades)

Together Once Again

The Rejoice of Two Families

Chapter 1: The Uneasy Suprise

/Leo\

This was not how today was supposed to turn out. They were supposed to go to the House of Hades, find the Doors of Death, and free Percy and Annabeth. No one would have thought that they would be bringing home two more children of the Big Three. It all started when they got to the Doors of Death...

/Flashback\

_"Hazel! Watch out!" Leo screamed in terror as Clytius surrounded Hazel with his dark smoke. Normally Leo wouldn't be so nervous, and he wasn't, until he heard the doors ping._

_"Hazel! Get to the doors and press the button! Annabeth and Percy are here!" He screamed in terror as he threw a ball of fire at Clytius. Hazel jumped for the button as she slashed the chains on both sides of the doors. The elevator-style doors creaked opened as Percy, Annabeth, and two other girls stumbled out of the elevator and fell on the ground. Thats strange, Leo thought to himself, The girl next to Percy looks like Nico, and the other one looks alot like Percy._

_He was thrown out of his thoughts by a cloud of smoke heading towards his head. Ducking, Leo jumped and impaled a screwdriver he had pulled from his magical toolbelt into Clytius' leg. He screamed in agony as ichor bled from his leg. In that moment Hecate, used her powers to summon a fire ball, and turn the horrible monster to ashes._

_Leo looked over his shoulder to see his friends laying on the ground unconsious. "Percy! Annabeth! Come on wake up! Hazel get me some ambrosia!" Hazel ran to her backpack and pulled out the magical healing pastries. She handed a few to Leo as they tried to feed them to Percy, Annabeth, and the other two girls who would change their lives soon._

_The others soon arrived, and were shocked as they saw Nico run up to one of the girls. "Bianca! Oh my god she's actually alive again! Percy! Percy wake up! Bianca's back! Please wake up!" Tears were running down Nico's cheeks and Leo couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or tears of sorrow. As much as he had understood, the girl was Bianca, Nico's dead older sister. Well, not so dead now thanks to the Doors of Death, but Leo dare not mention that. _

_"...Bianca stay close. No Annabeth...don't go... down there", Percy stirred as he tried to get up but was placed back down by Hazel. "Wh- what happened? Wh- wheres Caly and Bia?! Are they alright?!"_

_"Wait Percy who are these two girls and why are they here?" Frank questioned the Sea Prince in a worrisome tone._

_Nico stared at Percy as if he was a little kid again. "This is my sister Bianca DiAngelo and the other girl is... Percy? Who's the other girl?"_

_"This may sound weird, but Nico's right this is his sister Bianca who I found in the Underworld. She came with me and Annabeth to the Doors of Death so that she could see Nico again, and the other girl... is my... sister. Calypso, or Caly as I call her. She is the daughter of Posiden which is why her name is Calypso and we also have the same mother so guys, meet my biological sister, Calypso Jackson." He looked as if he had just been hit by a bus, but Tartarus had that affect on people, Leo guessed._

/Flashback End\

They were now on the Argo II trying to sort out the whole 'siblings' ordeal. They sat in the Mess Hall as they tried to sort out this whole mess.

"So Percy you have a sister? Why weren't you guys together from the beginning? I mean not to be mean but was it like the DiAngelo's or like the Grace's?" Leo asked with a smirk on his face as he got the most sickening stare from Jason, Nico, and Bianca. Percy looked like he was deciding whether or not to talk about Caly.

"Well... when I was 2..."

A/N sorry for the short chapter but I promise that I will make them longer


	2. Chapter 2: The Emotional Explanation

PJatO|| Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || Together Once Again || PJatO || Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || PJatO

Title: Together Once Again- The Rejoice of Two Families

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; between the two series

PjatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus/ Aside from the gods of course. They are all copywrited by the old Greeks. This fanfiction o the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made by this fanfiction. Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang is not my character. All rights for her go to Takara Phoenix.

Main Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Calypso/Bianca

Side Pairings: Octavian/Reyna, Piper/Leo, Jason/Nico, Hazel/Frank, Piper/Annabeth (one sided) Malcolm/Katie (mentioned) Miranda/Lou (mentioned), Clarisse/Chris (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Bianca DiAngelo, Reyna Anderson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters: Calypso 'Caly' Jackson, Ryan 'Ry' Jackson, Evelyn 'Eve' DiAngelo, Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang, Denise 'Danny' Simmons

Summary: The crew of the Argo II thought that all they had to do was rescue Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. But who would have thought that Nico and Percy would find, quite the family suprise when arriving in the House of Hades... HOH SPOILERS (I advise you not to read if you haven't read House of Hades)

Together Once Again

The Rejoice of Two Families

Chapter 2: The Emotional Explanation

/Percy\

"Well... When I was 2... I remember Caly. I only have one memory though. It was of Caly putting me to bed and reading me my favorite bedtime story, The Little Mermaid. What! Leo! Don't look at me like that! I was 2 okay?! Well anyways, she would put me to bed and kiss me goodnight. Except for one night... she didn't come to tuck me in so I got up and saw my mom sleeping in the chair. She looked like she had been crying, so I curled up onto her lap and slept there for the night. I don't remember anything after that moment though."

It was nice to be back in the mortal world and not in Tartarus, but now he knew how Nico felt all these years. He hated all of the pity he got after he told that story. He may have lost his sister, but he still made it through the rest of his life, and hey, he was the Hero of Olympus. But now, thinking of his loss, it did make him a little sad because he grew up thinking he was alone.

Percy suddenly felt someone push him into his older sister. He turned to find Nico smirking at him. At least he wasn't depressed like he was when Bianca had died. It made Percy happy to know that Nico had someone to lean on and make him happy, unlike Percy, who had gotten his sister killed, and did exactly what Nico didn't want anyone to do, pity him. He tried and tried to apoligize too Nico, but he kept saying it was fine. Percy knew it wasn't. But, he kept his space and left him alone. He looked at Nico now, all happy and for once smiling, and decided that Nico was finally happy.

"Hey Perce, earth to Percy. Yea ok so now I wanna know about Bianca. I mean, if its ok with you Nico." Jason had a dark red blush on his face.

"It's fine mio bello. I'll tell you." If possible, Jason's blush darkened when Nico called him this.

"Wait, Nico did you just say mio bello? As in my beautiful? Wait, Nico, whats going on?" Bianca had the same 'I will send you to Tartarus' glare as Nico. Jason and Nico whispered for a second then broke apart. Jason walked to the other side of the Mess Hall and stood behind Leo and Reyna.

"Uhm... well, me and Nico have kinda been...dating. So... yeah. I'm just gonna go... back to my room now... so bye!" Jason bolted for the door, but was stopped by Bianca who shadow-traveled across the Mess Hall and grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you're not! I wanna spend some time with my future brother-in-law! Nico why didn't you tell me about him? He is so adorable!" The room went silent. Everyone stared at Nico, Jason, and Bianca as if they were watching their favorite TV show. Nico turned a vibrant red before he turned to face Bianca.

"Uhm... so yeah, this is my boyfriend... Jason meet Bianca, Bianca meet Jason. Now can you drop it Bia?!" Nico glared at Bianca as she let go of Jason. Jason stumbled over to Nico and sat on his lap.

"Okay fine, just tell me how you got together. Please!" Bianca was standing next to Nico as she gave him the puppy eyes.

"Ugh, Bia you know I can't say no to you. Ok fine, so when we were going to get Dicolean's scepter, we were faced by Cupid. He said we couldn't get the scepter until I told my darkest secret. I didn't want to but I knew it was the only way to save Perce and Annabeth." Bianca stared doe-eyed at Nico as he told his tale. Nico lifted Jason off of his lap and walked to the other side of the mess hall. "I told him the truth. I told him that when Percy rescued me when I was a kid, I had a massive crush on Percy. And when he let my sister die, I couldn't forgive him for that. But, whenever Percy got in trouble, I helped because I couldn't let him die, I cared too much. So, great, now you know too. Now I'm an even bigger freak." Nico turned away and shadow-traveled out of the Mess Hall.

"N-nico had a crush on me. Nico had a crush on _me_?" Percy was completly mystified.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Is Love So Hard?

Chapter 3: Why Is Love So Hard?

PJatO|| Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || Together Once Again || PJatO || Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || PJatO

Title: Together Once Again- The Rejoice of Two Families

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; between the two series

PjatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus/ Aside from the gods of course. They are all copywrited by the old Greeks. This fanfiction o the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made by this fanfiction. Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang is not my character. All rights for her go to Takara Phoenix.

Main Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Calypso/Bianca

Side Pairings: Octavian/Reyna, Piper/Leo, Jason/Nico, Hazel/Frank, Piper/Annabeth (one sided) Malcolm/Katie (mentioned) Miranda/Lou (mentioned), Clarisse/Chris (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Bianca DiAngelo, Reyna Anderson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters: Calypso 'Caly' Jackson, Ryan 'Ry' Jackson, Evelyn 'Eve' DiAngelo, Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang, Denise 'Danny' Simmons

Summary: The crew of the Argo II thought that all they had to do was rescue Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. But who would have thought that Nico and Percy would find, quite the family suprise when arriving in the House of Hades... HOH SPOILERS (I advise you not to read if you haven't read House of Hades)

Together Once Again

The Rejoice of Two Families

Chapter 3: The Emotional Explanation Part II

/Jason\

"Nico wait!" Jason ran after Nico, but didn't catch him in time. Nico shadow-traveled out of the room. All Jason knew was that he needed to find Nico, and fast. He ran to everyone's rooms. First to his, then to Percy's and finally to Nico's. He found the Ghost King huddled in the corner of his room, the shadows surrounding him. Nico looked up at the blonde, and started to cry even harder than before.

"J-jay, I'm no good, I'm still a freak and will always be a freak. I'm no good. I don't deserve you. Your a strong hero and-" He was interrupted by soft, pink lips smashing against his. Jason pulled back and cupped Nico's cheeks in his hands.

"You are not a freak and you definitely deserve me. And I deserve you. Even if that means dealing with your over protective sister. Just know that you are never alone. You have me and all of your friends. Were in this together."

"T-thank you Jay. I needed that. I love you mio bello cielo."

/Percy\

Nico liked him. Okay, that was a start. Now he just had to figure out how to confront the Ghost Prince about it without him shadow-traveling away. He felt bad for the boy. Not just because of everything that has happened over the years, but because Percy hadn't noticed that Nico was harboring feelings for him.

"Perce, you okay? You have that distant look in your eyes." Leo trotted over to Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea Seaweed Brain, you look upset. Is it because of Nico?" Annabeth walked over to her boyfriend and sat on his lap. "It's okay to be upset. I mean he did just say that he likes you."

"I know, its just that, I feel bad for Nico. I mean... I'm so oblivious. If I had paied attention, I would have realised that Nico harbored feelings for me. It's my fault that Nico felt alone the whole time. If I had spent more time with Nico, it wouldn't be like this. I would have known. But now, I don't even know how to confront him."

"It's okay, I mean, if I were you, I wouldn't know how to confrint him either. Just give my brother time to cool down." Bianca had a simpathetic tone in her voice.

"Yeah I think I'll try that. Thanks guys." Percy lifted Annabeth off of his lap and walked out of the Mess Hall. While on his way to his bedroom, he heard someone crying from Nico's room. Hw walked to Nico's room and listened to Nico's conversation with Jason.

"You are not a freak and you definitely deserve me. And I deserve you. Even if that means dealing with your over protective sister. Just know that you are never alone. You have me and all of your friends. Were in this together."

"T-thank you Jay. I needed that. I love you mio bello cielo."

Percy turned to leave, but was stopped when Jason opened the door.

"Oh... uhm... heyJason. I was just... heading to my room, so... bye!" Percy turned to walk away, but Jason turned him around.

"Can you at least _talk_ to him? I mean, he's a mess. He is crying and is just out of it. Can you talk to him, please? It will mean alot to him."

Percy looked from Jason, to the door, then back to Jason. "Okay, but I don't know how it will help."

"Thanks Perce." Jason walked towards the Mess Hall, probably to report on Nico.

Percy sighed and walked towards Nico's room. He gathered up all of his courage and knocked on the door. No answer. Percy knocked on the door again but this time he spoke. "Nico, Nico its me Percy. We need to talk." Part of Percy hoped that Nico was too upset to open the door. But much to his demise, a plae, puffy eyed Nico came to the door.

"What do you want Percy? I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Nico looked like he was just hit by a bus. His dark, pitch-black hair was hanging in front of his eyes, and he looked paler than usual.

"Can I come in? Please?"

"Fine, come on." Nico led Percy into his room to a black bed with white skulls. Percy sat down as Nico paced the room. "What do you want? Did you come here to make fun of me? Because if you did, then just get out. I don't wanna hear it."

"Nico! You know I would never do that to my _best friend_! I care about you! I wanted to tell you that I don't care if you have a crush on me. Just know that I will always be there for you. I can live with it. I really can." Percy got up and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Yeah but **_I_** can't live with myself knowing that you think of me differnetly." Nico shook Percy's hand off of his shoulder and sat on the bed. He placed his head in his hands.

"You're right I_ would_ think of you differently. I would think of you as the _bravest _person I know. I mean, do you know how much courage it must take to admit to something like that? And that is part of the reasin why you're my best friend."

"How can you think like that!? I mean, your a hero, and have everyone worshiping the ground you walk n! Ehy do you stick with me? I'm just a freaky Son of Hades. That's all I'll ever be. A lonely freak." Nico was crying now. Percy sat down and put an arm around Nico's shoulder. He pulled the younger boy into a hug and rested his chin on top of Nico's head.

"You will always have me and our friends. We care Nico, we really do."

"I g-guess y-you're right. I never thought about it like that. Thanks Percy. I needed that."

Percy stood up and patted Nico on the back.

"I'll always be there for you Nico." And with that, he walked out of the room.

/Bianca\

Jason bolted into the room and straight to Bianca.

"You're Nico's sister right? Okay good. So Percy went into Nico's room to talk to him because I asked him to. I decided to listen to make sure Nico was okay, and then I heard Percy telling Nico that he cared about him. So, I creaked the door open and I saw Percy andNico cuddling! I mean really?! Okay, but anyways, I wanna know if Nico would do something that would hurt me. Would he be unloyal?" Jason had a jealous look in his eyes, but Bianca could also sense a little desperation.

"Whoa Jason, calm down. My brother would **_never_** do something to hurt the people he loves. Especially you. I can see it in his eyes. He loves you. I haven't seen that sparkle in his eyes since we were little with our mom. Trust me on this Jason. He loves you." Bianca leaned in and kissed the top of his head. "Now go talk to him."

/break\

Bianca was walking to her room, when a beautiful sea-green eyed girl pulled her the other way.

"What the- Caly! What are you doing? Someone might have seen us! Jeez Caly! Be caref-"

Bianca was cut off by a pair of lips sealing hers shut. Bianca soon pulled away after she heard a noise next to her.

Bianca turned around to find Percy staring doe-eyed at the couple.

"Perce it's no-"

"When were you going to tell me about this? You two jsut met! I mean seriously?!" Percy was screaming now as Caly and Bianca parted.

"Actually we didn't just meet. You see when we were in the Underworld..."


	4. Chapter 4: The Love of the Underworld

Chapter 4: The Love of the Underworld

PJatO|| Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || Together Once Again || PJatO || Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || PJatO

Title: Together Once Again- The Rejoice of Two Families

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; between the two series

PjatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the gods of course. They are all copywrited by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made by this fan fiction. Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang is not my character. All rights for her go to Takara Phoenix.

Main Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Calypso/Bianca

Side Pairings: Octavian/Reyna, Piper/Leo, Jason/Nico, Hazel/Frank, Piper/Annabeth (one sided) Malcolm/Katie (mentioned) Miranda/Lou (mentioned), Clarisse/Chris (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Bianca DiAngelo, Reyna Anderson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters: Calypso 'Caly' Jackson, Ryan 'Ry' Jackson, Evelyn 'Eve' DiAngelo, Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang, Denise 'Danny' Simmons

Summary: The crew of the Argo II thought that all they had to do was rescue Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. But who would have thought that Nico and Percy would find, quite the family surprise when arriving in the House of Hades... HOH SPOILERS (I advise you not to read if you haven't read House of Hades)

Together Once Again

The Rejoice of Two Families

/Calypso\

"Actually we didn't just meet. You see when we were in the Underworld..."

/Flashback\

"Bianca my dear! I have brought a guest!" Hades had a wicked smile as he brought in a ghost that looked like Bianca's old friend Percy Jackson.

"F-father, who is this? And why does she look like Percy?"

"Wait, you know Percy? Percy Jackson?" The girl shrilled in excitement as Bianca nodded her head.

_"Wait who _**are** _you?"_

"Oh I am so sorry! How rude of me, I could be like my little brother sometimes, so ignorant. I'm Calypso Jackson daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Or better known as Percy Jackson's older sister. Call me Caly." Caly gleamed with excitement. A little too much for the Huntress. "Who are you?" Caly asked with a semi-serious tone.

"I am Bianca DiAngelo, daughter of Hades and Maria DiAngelo. My little brother is Nico DiAngleo, and Percy is our friend."

"Ya-ay! Finally someone who knows my brother! So what is he like?"

Bianca stared at Calypso with a confused glare. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, uhm... I had to leave for Camp Half-Blood when I was 5 . I never got there though. I was killed by two hellhounds. I never got to see Percy grow up because I was in the Underworld." Caly sat down in a chair on the other side of the room and sighed. "I just wish I was there to see him grow up and help him through this."

Bianca got up and walked over to Caly. She placed her arm around Caly's shoulder. "It's okay, Perce is in good hands. He's with my brother and a whole bunch of his friends. He's safe Caly."

Caly looked up at her with those deep sea-green eyes that reminded Bianca of Long Island Sound. "Okay thanks Bianca. Your'e a good friend." Caly pulled Bianca into a hug. Bianca struggled, but after a while, she gave up and hugged Caly back.

"Awe, that's sweet. Bia has a friend!"

"Persephone! Don't embarrass her! Jeez!"

"Father! 'Phone! Seriously! Just, ugh! I can't win these days!" Bianca's olive toned skin turned a vivid red as she pushed Hades and Persephone out of the room.

"Sorry Caly, they are so annoying some times. It's just th-"

"Why did you hug me back?"

"Wait, what?"

"Why did you hug me back? I mean, your nice, but I talked to Nico and he said that you don't really hug people. Only the people you care about."

Bianca turned a brilliant shade of red. "Well, uhm... well, I kinda... like... you." The room was quiet for a little while, until Caly broke the silence.

"Wait, did you just say that you like me? Like, a crush?"

"Well... yeah kinda. Look I know it's weird, we just met bu-" Bianca was cut off by Calypso smashing her lips into her own. Bianca gasped as Caly wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck. Bianca was brought back to reality by Caly whispering in her ear.

"To be honest, I really like you too." Calypso turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"W-wait! Caly! Where are you going?" Bianca ran after Caly and stopped her at the doorway.

"Oh, well I'm going back to Elysium. Your father just brought me here to talk. So I really must get going. I'm sorry Bianca."

"Wait! Hold on! I'll be back!" Bianca ran out of her room and to her father's room. "Father! Can Caly stay for the night? Please? She's the only person that I have to talk to! Please?" Bianca turned her puppy eyes onto her Father.

"Ugh, Bia you know I can't say no to puppy eyes! Okay fine, but you must behave! And she has to stay in your room!"

"Okay, thanks Father!" And with that Bianca ran out of Hade's room and back to her own.

"Caly! Caly! Caly! Guess what? You can stay but you have to stay in my room. Okay?"

"Yeah okay. Now... about you liking me..."

"Oh, yeah... well, wait didn't you say that you liked me too?" Caly turned as red as the River Phlegethon. "Yeah you did so what's the deal with that Calypso, huh?"

"Oh yeah about that... you know what? I don't care. I meant what I said and I'm sticking to my word." Caly sat down and glared at Bianca. Gods, how much she reminded her of Percy.

"Wait, so you **do** like me?" Bianca was starting to get confused. She couldn't wrap her finger around the situation right now. She was too disoriented.

"Yeah, I do like you. And you like me, so... what would that make us?" Bianca pondered on that until she came up with a solution.

"Oh, well... we could be girlfriends. I mean only if you want to..." Caly blushed as Bianca recommended this. They sat in silence for a few as they thought about it.

"Yeah, I would like that. I would like it alot. Bianca DiAngelo, my girlfriend. Does it sound good?"

"Yes it does. Now, how are we going to tell my dad? He thinks your my **friend** that is staying **in my room**. So, should we tell him now or wait until tomorrow?" Calypso stopped and looked up at her new girlfriend. She could see the worry in the older girls eyes.

"Well it's too late so **we** will tell him tomorrow. Your not going to do this alone. I know how mad Hades can be with these things. I mean, he was **pissed** when Nico came in and said he was dating a son of Jupiter. So Poseidon won't be any better." Caly walked over and put her arm around Bianca's waist. "We're in this together. Now come on let's go to sleep. I'll take the floor."

"No, you can take the bed."

"Wait, I'm not taking the bed. So what are we gonna do?" A smirk found its way onto Bianca's face as she came up with an idea. She opened her mouth to speak, but her girlfriend spoke first. "We could **both** sleep in the bed? I mean if you wa-"

"Yes I want to. I was going to say that, but I guess you read my mind." Caly crawled into the four poster bed. She patted the empty spot next to her, and looked at Bianca. Bianca gave a defeated sigh and climbed into the bed, knowing this was a fight she couldn't win. Bianca leaned down and kissed the top of Caly's head.


	5. Chapter 5: Relationship Troubles

Chapter 5: Relationship Troubles

PJatO|| Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || Together Once Again || PJatO || Percabeth || PJatO || Balypso || PJatO

Title: Together Once Again- The Rejoice of Two Families

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; between the two series

PjatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the gods of course. They are all copywrited by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made by this fan fiction. Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang is not my character. All rights for her go to Takara Phoenix.

Main Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Calypso/Bianca

Side Pairings: Octavian/Reyna, Piper/Leo, Jason/Nico, Hazel/Frank, Piper/Annabeth (one sided) Malcolm/Katie (mentioned) Miranda/Lou (mentioned), Clarisse/Chris (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons, Bianca DiAngelo, Reyna Anderson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters: Calypso 'Caly' Jackson, Ryan 'Ry' Jackson, Evelyn 'Eve' DiAngelo, Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang, Denise 'Danny' Simmons

Summary: The crew of the Argo II thought that all they had to do was rescue Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. But who would have thought that Nico and Percy would find, quite the family surprise when arriving in the House of Hades... HOH SPOILERS (I advise you not to read if you haven't read House of Hades)

Together Once Again

The Rejoice of Two Families

/Percy\

"Okay... So, let me get this straight. You two hooked up in the Underworld and refrained from _telling_ me?!" ianca jumped at hearing the younger boy yelling so loudly.

"Percy, calm down. Please. We were going to tell you, but we didn't know how you and Nico would handle it, so we waited." Percy looked from his sister to his friend.

"Caly's right Percy. So whatever you do **don't **tell Nico." Percy nodded and hugged his sister.

"Okay fine but you owe me big time Caly. And you too Bianca." Percy and Caly smiled at each other, as Bianca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Thanks Perce. Hey can mom get IM's?"

"Yea why?" Percy stared at his sister with a little bit of curiosity.

"Oh well, I thought that ... maybe we could... call her...? It's a stupid idea I mean, she may not even remember me. She may have forgotten ab-" She was interrupted by the younger boy punching her in the arm. "OUCH! Okay what was _that_ for?"

"That was for being stupid! Mom could NEVER forget about you. Yes, you may have been gone for 15 year, but mom would never forget about her own daughter. Remember that okay?" Percy stared at his sister with a tear trickling down his face.

"Percy, I will remember that. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry Perce." Caly hugged her brother and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay well Percy, Caly and I have to go see Nico now so, see you later?" Bianca gave Percy an affectionate smile as she pulled Calypso towards her.

"Yeah. Oh Caly, do you wanna IM mom later?"

"Sure after dinner."

"Okay bye guys." Percy waved, turned around, and walked away.

/Piper\

The daughter of Aphrodite hummed peacefully as she walked to the lower compartment of the _Argo II, _the stables. She strolled down the steps and sat down by the windows to enjoy the view. She turned as she heard a ruffling noise from the stables. Arion's stable door closed and Lo walked out.

"Oh, hey Piper." The Latino ran over to the daughter of Aphrodite and sat next to her.

"Hey Leo what are you doing down here? I thought you would be in the Engine Room."

"No, I decided to clean out the stables. The smell was bothering me." Leo looked over at Piper and smiled. The son of Hephaestus put his arm around her shoulders. "It kinda smelt like Jay inn the morning." The Native-American and the Latino howled in laughter at the thought of that. They both knew it was true. Jason sometimes smelt really bad in the morning, but not always.

"Okay, that is **so** true." Piper smiled as she high fived the boy.

"So, Beauty Queen, why are **you **down here?" The Latino looked at Piper with curiosity.

Well, I just came down here to clear my head I guess. I mean, Jason broke up with me after Percy and Annabeth left, and now, Percy got into a fight with his sister and there's just **so **much going **wrong** on this quest and-" Piper was crying now as Leo pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay Pipes. I know it's been stressful on all of us. Just... give it time. I promise you **will** find someone who loves you. Hey, maybe the perfect someone is on this ship! You don't know until you try Pipes! So just think about that okay?" Leo had a serious tone in his voice almost as if he was trying to tell her something. If he was, Piper didn't notice.

"Whoa, Leo, calm down! Why are you so worried?"

"Because..." Leo's voice suddenly sounded very distant.

"What? Because what Leo?"

"Because I care about you okay?" Leo was half-yelling now.

"Leo, I care about you too! You are like a little brother to me!"

"No! Not like that! I mean more than just a sibling relationship! Gods, you would think a daughter of Aphrodite wouldn't be as oblivious as Percy!" Leo was about to leave when he heard Piper laugh.

"Great now I'm a laughing stock."

"No! No Leo your not! It's just... I find it hilarious that I was worried over nothing. I was actually worried that you didn't feel the same way about me as I feel about you!"

"Piper what are you-" Leo jumped as he felt Piper kiss him. He was startled at first but soon pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Piper pulled back panting as she cuddled up to the son of Hephaestus.

"That's what I mean. I have liked you since that first day at Camp Half-Blood when we trained. Jason understood that. I dated him as a cover so no one would know he was gay. But I really do like you." Piper leaned up and kissed the Latino's cheek.

"Then, would you like to go up to the Mess Hall and get something to eat Beauty Queen?"

Leo and Piper looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, Leo, I would like that."

/break\

"So, Piper, why are you so happy? Did you finally capture a certain little firebug?" Jason nudged Piper as he laughed.

"Actually yes, I did. He said that he cared about me, and I didnt understand at first until he said that he cant believe a daughter of Aphrodite could be as oblivious as Percy. _Then_ I laughed, we kissed, and went up to get something to eat. So here we are now, getting something to eat." They walked over to there friends and Leo put his arm around the native-american's waist.

"So you too **finally** got together?" Hazel smirked as she walked over to the couple.

"What do you mean finally?" Piper was confused. She didnt understand the crazy smile on everyones faces.

"Oh well, it's kinda obvious that you two had feelings for eachother, and now Nico, you owe me five drachmas." The crew of the Argo II turned around to the very familiar voice behind them.

"Reyna! When did you get here?" Jason ran up to the daughter of Bellona and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"Calm down Jay, I brought a guest." Reyna turned around and pulled a blonde boy through the door. "Tavy stop fighting me! You know that you cant win! Jeez!"

"Augur," Jason growled at Octavian.

"Praetor," Octavian put his arm around Reyna.

"Hey! No touching! Just because your augur doesn't mean-"

"Jason! Calm down! Can you two go ten seconds without fighting?!" Ocatvian pulled Reyna closer as she sighed.

_"Quid habes, quod non valent, canes?!" _Reyna muttered in what Piper thought was Latin.

"What is going on here? I mean seriously?! It looks like we have **another** couple today!" Frank groaned and walked over to Reyna and Octavian.

"Couple?! Rey, your dating the augur?" Piper was so stunned by this. She had _**never**_ heard Jason scream before.

"Jason, listen. Yes, I am dating Octavian. And I'm actually happy with it. If you don't like it, well, too bad Jay." Reyna leaned up and pecked Octavian's cheek. "Now Jason, Percy, we need to talk, **now**."


End file.
